Fallen Goddesses
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Fine and Rein are goddesses. They were banished from the Gods' realm and turned into children by Zeus. Their reason for banishment? They were never told. In order to return they must expel a certain amount of evil from the human world and kill Loki, but they aren't their only enemies. With their powers halved in their child bodies can they really succeed and return? AU/OCs/OOC
1. Day One - Goddess Detectives Fine & Rein

A/N: In this story many OCs will appear and gods from Greek and Norse mythology. As for pairing they're undecided. I am also not going to make things too realistic when it comes to the mythology due to me using two different ones. Fine and Rein are (or at least appear to look like) 9 – 10 in this story. They will also be acting OOC such as Rein seems much colder than usual.

_**Flashback/**_"Talking"/_'Thinking'/_**Narrating during flashback/****Narrating during flashback to group**

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_**I hereby banish you both from the realm of the gods!"**_

"_**What!? What have we done to deserve banishment?"**_

"_**You have both committed a heinous sin! I hereby send you to the human realm!"**_

"_**Wait a minute! You send us without giving reason? I think then we at least get a chance to redeem ourselves from this supposed sin."**_

"_**Hmmm…Very well, Elpis, I shall grant you a way for redemption. In order to redeem yourselves and return you must expel evil from the human world. Loki is up to his tricks once more. I want you both to defeat him and if possible kill him."**_

"…"

"_**What is wrong Aphrodite? You are quiet all of a sudden."**_

"_**Nothing let us just go now, Zeus."**_

"_**You honestly think I would allow you to run around in the human world with all powers in tact? Oh no I am going to reduce you both to nothing more than mere children. What sort of challenge would this be if you had full power?" He raised his hand and a light shown on the young goddesses. They had transformed into children. **_

_**The goddess of hope had short red hair in twin tails and pink eyes. She had a semi-long dark red coat and a white shirt underneath. A pale pink skirt with tights matched her eyes. A pale pink bow was tied around her small neck.**_

_**The goddess of love had long blue hair and turquoise eyes. She had a dark blue tail coat on with a white button-up shirt underneath. A pale blue ribbon was around her neck that matched the color of her pale blue skirt and tights. Both goddesses had clothes that matched a preferable color they liked, the only thing that didn't match their color schemes were their brown shoes.**_

"_**Now, I shall send you both to the human world." With that said another light shown and the goddesses were thrown into the human world.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Here is your chance, _Fine_."

"Okay, _Rein_."

The two young goddesses were in the middle of fighting an evil spirit. Fine had just delivered the final blow with her scepter.

"That went quicker than I expected." Fine said.

"Indeed, well, let us get going. I'm sure Eros—excuse me— _**Rhys**_ is probably waiting for us back home." Rein said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**The now young goddesses had awoken in the middle of a street.**_

"_**Well, what a **__**fine**__** place for Zeus to drop us off in."Aphrodite said while dusting herself off. Elpis was looking around.**_

"_**Um….Aphrodite? Where are we going to stay?"Elpis asked. This was a good question. Knowing Zeus, he would not have given them a place to stay; he would let them fend for themselves. In order to get money to pay for an apartment they would need jobs. Who would hire nine year olds (and for that matter, would Aphrodite even want to work)? Who would rent them an apartment? They could go to an orphanage, but that set up did not suit Aphrodite, even though at this point she should not complain.**_

"_**Let us walk around for a while Elpis, maybe someone will take pity on us or perhaps by some stroke of luck Zeus did get us a place to stay." Aphrodite said and they began to walk around. After some time Elpis spoke up.**_

"_**Aphrodite?"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I don't think we should be calling ourselves our goddess names. I think people will start to give us strange looks."**_

"_**You have a point. What do you want to be called?"**_

"_**Me…Hmmm…How about I get called Fine?"**_

"_**Alright, **__**Fine**__**."**_

"_**What about you Aphrodite?"**_

"_**Well I think I should be called…" Aphrodite started, but she felt water fall onto her head. In just a couple of seconds it began to pour.**_

"…_**Rain…"**_

"_**Rain? Is that what you want to be called?"**_

"_**Not exactly what I was originally going to say, but I guess it is easier to say. However, I want to have no association with the rain that Zeus makes. I will change the spelling. Instead of an **__**a**__** I will change it to an **__**e**__**."**_

"_**Okay then, **__**Rein**__**."**_

"_**Let us go find shelter quickly." Rein said. Both girls headed to a nearby tree.**_

"_**It's raining and we have no place to stay. This day just keeps getting better and better." Rein sighed. "I hope Zeus gets a slow, painful punishment by Odin." After Rein said that it started pouring even harder, wind began to blow, and thunder could be heard.**_

"_**Zeus! You have made your point! Stop being a jackass!" Rein screamed to the sky.**_

"_**Umm Rein? I don't think you should provoke him any further…Nor do I think that a nine year old girl should be saying or doing that." Fine said. Rein sighed, but nodded. The girls had stayed under the tree for a good two hours before they saw a figure beginning to run their way.**_

"_**Hey Rein, who's that?" Fine asked.**_

"_**I don't know, but why is he out here in this type of weather?"Rein said. The man that they saw came rushing over to the girls.**_

"_**Mom? Mom! Is that really you?" He said as he approached the girls.**_

"_**Mom? Hold on…Eros?" Rein asked.**_

"_**It really is you mom!" Eros said and hugged Rein. Rein hugged back.**_

"_**Eros! How did you get here?" Rein asked.**_

"_**Oh well I found out about Zeus forcing you to come here beforehand. So I had myself sent down here too. It was Odin who helped me. He even got me a huge house to stay in, money, and came up with jobs for us!" Eros said happily.**_

"_**That is great! No wonder I always liked Odin more than Zeus!" Rein said.**_

"_**Umm...guys? Can we discuss this after we get to the house? I'm cold and we might get sick if we stay out here any longer…" Fine said.**_

"_**Oh right! Follow me you two." Eros said and led the way to the 'house' which turned out to be a mansion. It was at the outskirts of a town.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rein reached for the doorknob when Rhys opened the door.

"Welcome back Miss Rein, Miss Fine." Rhys said with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Rhys." Rein said and walked into the mansion. Fine followed close behind.

"We're making great progress Rein!" Fine smiled.

"Yes it is going much faster than we expected, however, I do not think this will last for long…" Rein said beginning to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"Here is your tea Miss Rein. And for Miss Fine I brought the juice and chips you became fond of so quickly." Rhys said setting down the drinks and handing Fine a bowl of chips.

"So Eros or Rhys is going to act as our butler and caretaker right? And Aphrodite or Rein and I are going to act as twin sisters?" Fine asked trying to make sure she understood right.

"That's right. Though Rhys looks so handsome and young; people might mistake him for our brother instead. Most of the butler's I have seen usually end up being older gentleman." Rein said and looked at Rhys. He had blonde hair, pink eyes, and was wearing a modified butler's outfit that made him look even more handsome than he already did. He looked no older than twenty years.

"Hehehe, you think so?" Rhys asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it." Rein said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**At the house Eros explained what his fake name was, how much money had been given to them, and their job.**_

"_**So for my name I chose Rhys since it has a similar meaning to my real one. I'll be acting as the butler of this house. As for you two the easiest way to get close to evil and not get suspicious looks is to get jobs for those who look for evil." Rhys explained.**_

"_**And that job would be?" Fine asked.**_

"_**Detectives. Detectives are given jobs to find something or someone. It seems the causes of most of these things are by evil forces. Therefore by being a detective you can hunt down evil no problem." He said.**_

"_**I see that is a good job for us." Rein said "However, will we be working for another agency?"**_

"_**No, we can start our own all we have to do is hang a sign outside the home with the detective agency name, contact information, etcetera and we'll be set to go." He told the girls.**_

"_**Excellent! I hate the thought of having to work under some mortal." Rein happily said. **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Inside the town of Kotomo at Kisuri High School two teenage boys had been pondering about a dilemma they both had. One had blonde hair and bright brown eyes. His school uniform was a light brown color. The other boy had purple hair and blue eyes and he had a dark blue uniform.

"What should we do? It has been going on for a few nights now. I'm getting even more worried by the minute." The blonde one said.

"Yeah, even when we call their names they don't answer us. It's as if they're in a trance and every time we follow them they're nowhere in sight." The purple haired one responded.

"Bright! Shade!" A boy called out. He had teal hair and blue eyes. His uniform was a dark blue.

"Auler! What is it?" The purple haired one asked.

"I found two detectives who might be able to help you. They are new detectives, but in the short time they have already solved numerous cases with the greatest of ease. Almost like magic. I'm sure they can help you. Here's a flyer for you, Shade." Auler said and handed the purple haired boy a flyer, "And one for you, Bright. They live on the outskirts of town." Auler said and handed the blonde one a flyer as well.

"New detectives? Well we have run out of options. If they can find out what's wrong with our sisters than I'm willing to go." Bright said.

"Yeah, let's go right away since school's already out. This is much more important than our clubs anyway." Shade said. Both boys left the school grounds and headed to the outskirts of town.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A knock was heard at the door.

"Maybe it's a new client!" Fine cheerfully said.

"Perhaps. Rhys open the door if you please." Rein said. He quickly obeyed her and opened the door. Standing outside were Bright and Shade.

"Excuse us, but are the detectives here?" Bright asked.

"Yes they are please come in. Miss Fine, Miss Rein, there are two clients here to see you." Rhys called out for the twins as the boys came in. When the girls appeared the boys were shocked. They were told that the detectives were new, but they never expected them to be young! They looked like they should still be in elementary school. The boys looked at each other then at the butler. Rhys just smiled and introduced the girls.

"Gentlemen, they are the detectives Fine and Rein." Rhys said and each girl curtsied as he said their name.

"Well I'm Bright and this is my friend Shade." Bright said.

"Hello." Shade said. He still could not believe that they were the new detectives.

"Well, what case do you two have for us?" Rein simply asked not wanting to be bothered by normal greetings.

"Something seems to be happening with our little sisters." Bright said, "They sneak out at night and when we call their names they give us no response. They also seem to be under some sort of trance."

"I see. Well if this happens during the night then we will need to wait until then and follow the girls." Rein said.

"We've already tried following them, but when we do they just disappear. It's as if they were never there to begin with." Shade explained.

"Well, let's try shall we? It might be different for us." Fine replied.

"I don't think so…" Shade said.

"Well if you want our help you will have to go by what we say." Rein told them.

"Shade, I think we should listen. If something happens to Altezza…" Bright started, but did not finish. Shade though about his own sister Milky. If it was for her sake then he guessed he could try to put up with these two detectives.

"Alright, but if your plan doesn't work then we're not paying you." Shade said.

"Obviously." Rein said.

"We'll need your addresses and tell us at what time you want us to arrive there. And both of you will pick which one of us you want to help you since both of you have different sisters right? We'll need to trail behind both of them." Fine said and gestured for Rhys to hand the boys a piece of paper and pen so they could write down the information. However, neither of the two boys knew which one should hire which detective.

"Excuse us, but could we step out for a moment and decide who goes with whom?" Bright asked.

"Go ahead, take your time." Fine said smiling.

"Do not tell them that Fine we do not have all day." Rein said in annoyance. Shade glared at the girl which Rein did not seem to mind at all. She just smiled at him. "I will not answer back to your glare. It would be wise not to keep up an attitude like that to someone who can help you."

"Well you shouldn't act that way to clients!" Shade shouted.

"Sh-Shade! Outside now!" Bright said and quickly dragged Shade outside. He closed the door and then turned his gaze to Shade. "Please do not fight with the detectives! They might decide not to help us."

"Then let's go look for someone else! I don't want a brat like that anywhere near my house!" Shade said.

"Rein can come with me and Fine can go with you okay?" Bright said. "We need to give them a chance no one so far has been able to find out what's wrong." Shade clenched his fists.

'_I'll put up with the brat for Milky. I just hope her sister won't be as bratty.'_ Shade thought.

"…Fine." He said. Both of them wrote down their addresses, time, and which detective should go with who. They went back inside the house and handed the butler their cards.

"Goodbye Fine I'll see you tonight." Shade said and left not bothering to say goodbye to Rein.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness Rein. I thank you both for taking your time to help us." Bright smiled and bowed before leaving. The girls waved as the door began to close.

"Rein, you should not be so rude! I know you don't like mortals so much, but try to act nice!" Fine said.

"I know, I know, I'll try to be nicer next time, but I refuse to get along with the purple haired boy." Rein said.

"His name is Shade." Fine told her.

"Yes, of course. We must prepare for tonight Fine. Let us go." Rein said and headed down a flight of stairs that led to a basement. Fine followed her down. The young goddesses had to prepare for a formidable opponent.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

OC profiles

Name: Rhys Amour (Cupid)

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Pink

Age: (looks) 20

Bio: Rhys is generally friendly, happy, and is quite a romantic. He is very loyal to his mother to the point where he even went to Earth to help his mother out instead of going down there only once a year (Valentine's Day) as he usually does. Rhys became a friend of Elpis (Fine) after his mother became a friend of hers to the point they acted as sisters. Therefore Rhys also considers Elpis as an aunt. He currently acts as the butler of the household and the caretaker of Fine and Rein (Aphrodite).


	2. Case One - The Hypnotized Sisters

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!

A/N: When you see the ***** in the story there will be more of an explanation at the bottom of this page

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_**Mortals are nothing more than toys to us gods."**_

"_**They pray to us for help. We normally do the exact opposite of what they truly want though. We only answer their prayers correctly if it will prove to be entertaining…"**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The clock struck ten o'clock P.M. when the goddesses arrived at their clients' houses. Around ten thirty was the time their sister's would begin to leave the houses. The girls made sure to keep a careful eye on the little sisters. Rein and Fine had told both boys to just go to bed and let them handle it.

"Altezza…" Rein said as she watched the computer screen. A camera was placed in Bright's sister's room to see when she would leave. She had gathered information on Altezza and the person who was pursuing Altezza; Hypnos.

'_Hypnos…he was most likely sent by Zeus to interfere with Elpis and I.'_ Rein thought. _'However, knowing Hypnos he would never come to the human world regardless of what Zeus wanted unless he had something in return. I wonder if Endymion's reincarnation is around here…After all, __*****__Zeus __did__ go back on his word to Selene.'_

Rein was interrupted from her thoughts by watching Altezza get out of her bed and climb out her window. Rein stood up and ran out the door to chase her. Even though Bright was told to stay put he could not resist and went after Rein and his sister.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shade seems to have had a similar idea to Bright and followed Fine and his little sister, Milky. Upon turning the corner where Fine had disappeared he saw both Fine and Rein. His sister, however, was nowhere in sight.

'_I knew it! They're just two inexperienced brats!'_ Shade thought. He then notice both girls take something out of their bags. They seemed like two crystal orbs. The orbs began to glow. Fine's shone an enchanting pink while Rein's shone a brilliant blue. The orbs had transformed into what looked like a wand or scepter that had a mix the scepters gods had in his mythology class books and Milky's fairytale books. He looked at it in awe. Was he dreaming?

Bright was also watching this even from a different street corner. He thought he was dreaming too. He heard the girls begin to chant something.

"*Anoíxte mia pýli̱ gia Hypnos skoteiní̱ spi̱liá." They chanted. A portal opened and the girls jumped in.

"What!?" Bright yelled and ran towards the portal. It was slowly closing. Shade ran up to the portal as well. Both boys looked at each other.

"Well if this is a dream might as well follow." Shade said and he and Bright jumped in.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Darkness was all around. Nothing could be seen. You heard an occasional sound every once in a while.

"*****Fo̱tízoun." A voice said. A blue light shone and the cave light up. Fine and Rein landed on their feet while Bright and Shade fell to the floor.

"So, you both followed us here even after you were told to stay put." Rein sighed.

"It's okay right Rein?" Fine said cheerfully. _'Because we can erase their memories later anyway.'_ She thought.

"I suppose so. As long as they do not get in my way." Rein answered and went further into the cave.

"Wait, Rein! Shouldn't we explain to them first?" Fine yelled, but it was useless. Rein had already gone ahead.

"Why is she such a rude little brat?" Shade asked. He stared off to where Rein had disappeared.

"She just wants to get things over with quickly." Fine said.

"Over with quickly?" Bright repeated.

"Yes, you see things like this are what the two of us normally handle. We need to defeat the demons or gods who are sent to stop our progress and collect their energy." Fine said.

"Gods? Demons? You are a delusional little girl." Shade said.

"Ah well, perhaps this is too much for a mortal to comprehend. I suppose all you need to know is that Hypnos has captured both of your sisters and he could be planning to kill them." Fine said.

"Kill them!?" Both boys shouted.

"And believe me, killing them would probably be the most merciful thing he could do. Now let us get going. I am not sure how much time we might have left." Fine said. The three of them headed off the where Rein had disappeared to.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Into the deepest part of the cave Hypnos was with Milky and Altezza and they were not the only ones to be kidnapped. Many different girls and boys were kept in the cave. All of them were under the same trance. Fine stared at the spectacle for a moment before turning her attention to her blue haired partner who was currently speaking to a smirking man.

The man had semi-long black hair. His eyes were a dark grey. He looked like a young human man. The man was sitting atop of a bed with black curtains hanging around. His bed was somewhat torn enough to reveal black feathers within it. This was Hypnos.

The two teens that had followed Fine were a few paces behind. Fine was close enough to be able to hear what they were discussing.

"What exactly do you plan to do with all these people, Hypnos?" Rein said agitated. Fine guessed she had repeated this question numerous times before she showed up.

"So persistent aren't you Aphrodite? Why can't you just let me be?" The man said smiling.

"What. Are. You. Planning!?" Rein demanded.

"In that child like body you cannot intimidate anyone." Hypnos laughed.

"Well...I gave you numerous chances…" Rein said. She lifted up her scepter and transformed it into a bow and arrow.

"Oh? The goddess of love has a weapon? How interesting…However, if you use one of those arrows on me I will simply use one of the humans as a shield..." Hypnos smirked.

Rein, seemed to not care at all and was about to shoot an arrow when someone shouted, "Wait no!" It was a young teen's voice, Shade's to be exact. He tackled Rein to the ground causing her to lose her weapon.

"You moron! I thought I said not to interfere!" Rein yelled at him.

"I can't let you hurt innocent people." Shade yelled at her. Fine and Bright ran up to the quarrelling pair. Hypnos took this chance to try and attack them. Fine, however, was quicker than him and created a barrier shielding them all from the attack. Rein pushed Shade off of her and retrieved her weapon; however she turned it back into a scepter. Rein held up the scepter and it shone a blue light. It went straight for Hypnos.

"What are you doing!?" Shade yelled.

"Aphrodite!" Fine yelled at her partner. Hypnos put Shade's sister and Bright's sister in front of her as a shield.

"No!" Both boys yelled. They closed their eyes not wanting to watch the scene.

"What!?" Hypnos yelled. Shade and Bright opened there eyes. Instead of seeing their sister's lifeless bodies they both appeared with them inside the barrier.

"You should have been just a bit smarter Hypnos." Rein said with a frown on her face, "I expected you to realize what spell that was Elpis." Rein stated to Fine with disappointment in her voice.

"I'll take care of the rest of them for you Rein. You focus on Hypnos." Fine said lifting up her own scepter to cast the spell Rein did. Rein nodded and left the barrier drawing all her attention to Hypnos. She once again transformed her scepter into a bow and arrow. At this point it would have been pointless for Hypnos to use a human as a shield. She shot an arrow, but missed her mark.

"Please understand, Aphrodite, I cannot afford to fall here. I shall see you again next time." Hypnos said smiling. He disappeared and in his place poppies appeared. However, these poppies were not ordinary flowers. These poppies began to emit a poisonous aroma.

"Elpis! Get everyone out of here quickly!" Rein said.

"But what about you?" Bright asked.

"I'll be right behind you. I just have to take care of a problem first…" Rein said without looking away from the poppies. Fine complied with Rein's demand and transported everyone away from the cave.

"I should get rid of these before they spread to the human world…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Back at Fine and Rein's mansion, Fine was sending all the children home except for Shade, Bright, Milky, and Altezza.

"I want an explanation now!" Shade demanded slamming his hands on the dining room table. Altezza and Milky were fast asleep on two couches in the living room while the boys and Fine were in the dining room. Rhys served them all tea, but Shade knocked over his cup when he slammed his hands down. Rhys quickly cleaned it up and poured him a new cup.

"I suppose you do deserve and explanation." Fine said. "However, I doubt you would believe me."

"Could you still please explain to us?" Bright asked. Fine nodded.

"Where shall I begin?" Fine asked herself, "Ah, yes, how about how two goddesses came to the human world? As you can see we did not come here out of our own free will. What god would come here upon their free will and take the form of a child? We were banished by Zeus and turned this way, but he banished us without giving reason…" She began.

"We were randomly sent to this town, Kotomo. As you can imagine Aphrodite, or Rein as you know her by, was not pleased at all. She hates mortals. But being the type of goddess that she is she has no problem with handsome mortal men who can become her lovers." She continued.

Shade had a look of disgust on his face. He could not stand people like that, god or not, it was disgusting and despicable. Even in his mythology class he could never stand hearing about gods such as Zeus and Aphrodite. Bright simply listened to her story.

"Of course it has not yet been much time since the two of us came to the human world; we quickly adapted and became popular. We have had a few cases. The majority of them put in a good word for us with the townspeople." Fine said smiling down at her tea cup.

"And that god Hypnos? Why is he here?" Shade asked.

"Because Zeus banished us without us getting a reason he agreed to let us return to the gods' realm if we collected enough evil energy that is here in the human world. He, of course, wishes us to fail so he sends other gods to slow down our progress." Fine answered, "But Hypnos is the least of our problems."

"Are there stronger gods after you?" Bright asked. Fine nodded.

"We must also deal with the mischievous god Loki. He will reveal his godly form during ragnarok. It's our job to find him before then and kill him before he gets a chance." Fine explained. Just as Shade was ready to ask Fine even more questions they heard the door open. They rushed over to the front door and saw Rein holding a jar with a strange powder in it. Fine smiled.

"Welcome back, Rein. I see you got the evil energy. That was nice of Hypnos to leave us some." Fine said smiling.

"Yes…By the way…" Rein began. She walked up to Shade and Bright. She set down the jar and beckoned the boys to lean down. They complied and Rein put her hands on their heads. A glow emitted from her hands and the boys became unconscious.

"Did you get rid of their memories?" Fine asked.

"Of course. I rewrote some of them as well. They remember us finding the culprit and taking him to jail. They should not remember Hypnos, of our powers, or any of the truths you have told them." Rein said. Fine nodded.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_**Because there are some truths in this world that must never be found out…" **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"After all,* Zeus did go back on his word to Selene."**  
Zeus, Selene, Endymion, and Hypnos:**  
Selene, the Titan goddess of the moon, fell in love with a handsome mortal named Endymion. She loved the way he looked like when he was asleep. She asked Zeus to put him into an eternal slumber and make him young forever so that Selene can admire him. Hypnos had also seen Endymion and fell for him too. So he gave Endymion the ability to sleep with his eyes open so he can admire Endymion fully.

In my story Zeus eventually took away Endymion's eternal youth and sleep so he died. Since in this story Hypnos would only listen to Zeus for something in return perhaps Zeus told him Endymion's reincarnation was somewhere in the town of Kotomo. Whether this is truth or not…only Zeus would know.

"***Anoíxte mia pýli̱ gia Hypnos skoteiní̱ spi̱liá."  
**"Open a portal to Hypnos' cave."

"*****Fo̱tízoun." Illuminate

I used Google translate. Even though I know Google cannot translate very well.


	3. Day Two - Kisuri Cultural Festival

What is this!? I actually updated a story twice in a week!? What sort of madness is this!?

Yes I actually got some inspiration for the third chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read this and thank you to those who have reviewed and those who plan to review. Your feedback is much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_A…nis…"_

What?

"_Be…..ca….mals…ar….."_

?

I can see…a woman…but what is she saying?

"…_..!"_

The image is fading….

_Beep! Beep!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shade opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it up and slowly got up. He grabbed his head. His head was pounding. What had happened yesterday?

"Oh, that's right…Those two pint-sized detectives actually found the guy behind my sister's strange behavior. They…had him put in jail? Right?" Shade spoke out loud. His memory was hazy so he was not too sure that is what actually happened. However, he had no time to mull things over. It was about time for school to start and he had no time to waste.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So does anyone have ideas for what our class should do for the cultural festival?" Auler asked as he stood near the chalk board. The cultural festival was coming up for Kisuri High School and Shade's class has yet to come up with an idea.

"Well, we don't have much time yet so can't we just make our class a study room?" One student suggested.

"Or a break room." Another one said. Auler wrote down both suggestions.

"But that's too boring!" A girl shouted. She had the same teal hair as Auler and the same blue eyes, but hers were brighter.

"Then what do you suggest Sophie?" Auler asked.

"Well…haunted house is already taken…and we can't make a play in such a short time…Oh! How about a café?" Sophie said.

"A café? Isn't another class already doing that?" Shade said.

"Yes, but cafés are usually the most popular at cultural festivals so there are always multiples." Auler replied.

"Alright, does anyone else have any suggestions?" Auler asked one last time. No one said anything.

"Then let's take a vote." Auler said and passed out a scrap of paper to everyone. He instructed them all to write down what they wanted to do. Shade had no particular interests in cultural festivals since it was always the same thing. It was fun in primary school sure, but by junior high it got pretty old. He wrote down "Break Room" on his piece and passed it forward. After Auler got back all the papers he began to tally the votes.

"And the one we shall be doing is the café!" Auler announced and circled 'café' on the board. Many students clapped or cheered, but Shade groaned. He would be expected to actually do something now. When the bell rang Shade left the room and went to the neighboring class to find Bright.

When he entered the classroom he found Bright trying to comfort a crying girl with short brown hair and light purple eyes.

"What's wrong, Mirlo?" Shade asked.

"M-My…p-parents a-and little brother g-got into a c-car accident…M-my parents died on impact, b-b-but the doctors say Narlo m-might survive…" Mirlo sobbed.

"Sh-shouldn't you be at home or with your brother at the hospital then?" Shade said. Mirlo shook her head.

"The doctors told me n-not to worry and sent me home…B-but it's so quiet at home it makes me feel lonely and e-even sadder…" Mirlo continued to sob.

"It'll be alright Mirlo. Your brother has a strong will, I'm sure he'll survive!" Bright said. Mirlo only nodded and tried her best to smile.

"Thanks, Bright." She said.

"Hey Shade? Would you mind staying here with me and Mirlo? It might do her some good to have friends around her right now." Bright said. Shade nodded.

"Should I call over Sophie too?" Shade asked. Mirlo nodded. Shade left to get Sophie. In about a couple of seconds a running Sophie came into the room and hugged Mirlo.

"Poor Mirlo!" Sophie cried dramatically, "Don't worry, sweetie, your brother's gonna be juuuuuuuust fine! We'll be sure to visit him every day until he gets better!" Sophie said.

"Hey Sophie! I think you're forgetting that you're in charge for our class's café!" Shade yelled at her.

"I know! I'll do that too…" Sophie replied with a pout. This caused Mirlo to smile.

'_I'm lucky to have so many good friends.'_ Mirlo thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey Rein! Look at this!" Fine exclaimed as she showed a flyer to Rein.

"Kisuri High School Cultural Festival?" Rein read out loud.

"Yup! I think it'll be fun! Let's go Rein! It starts next Tuesday!" Fine said.

"I am not so sure…" Rein said. Fine gave her a sad look. Rein sighed.

"Alright we can go, but only if we have no case on our hands." Rein said. Fine instantly cheered up.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Fine yelled and went up to her room. Rein sighed.

"I wonder if this child body will soon begin to have an effect on me as well…" Rein wondered. It was true that Elpis had always been energetic, but she seems a lot more energetic ever since she was transformed into a child. Rein walked up to a mirror and looked at herself. A child's body. She never really thought about it before, but her child body might make her start to act more like a child. Rein figured she would be able to contain her adult attitude and mind, but she found herself being drawn to things children would like and it does not please her. Not one bit.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Time went by quicker than expected for Shade. He had to work hard at school to try and get the café done before Tuesday. He even had to go to school on the weekend just to try and finish it all! He also got dragged by Sophie to go and see Narlo after school. It was finally Tuesday and the cultural festival was bustling with people.

Shade was forced to act as a waiter at the café. It was more packed than what he had expected. He was tired by the time the crowd had died down. A few people were left. Sophie had announced everyone could take a break if no more customers arrived. But to Shade's annoyance three more customers arrived. What was even more unfortunate was that the bratty pint-sized detective was one of those three clients.

"What are you standing there for Shade? Go take their orders!" Sophie said.

"Do I have to?" Shade groaned. He had no interest into talking with the blue haired brat. "Can't you have someone else do it?"

"Everyone's already tired. You have the most energy left out of all of us now go!" Sophie said and pushed Shade over to the three new customers.

"Hello. Welcome to Class 1 – 1's café. I am Shade. I'll be your waiter for today." Shade forced himself to say politely.

"Yes, well I shall have a parfait." Rein said.

"I would like a parfait as well." Rhys said.

"I want a parfait, a slice of cake, pie, and juice!" Fine said. Rein rolled her eyes. Sometimes Fine could be such a glutton. Shade quickly wrote down their orders and went back to Sophie and Auler who were cooking. A few minutes later and Shade returned to their table with their orders.

"Three parfaits…" Shade said as he set down the parfaits. "Juice, pie, and cake." He said and set down the three items in front of Fine.

"May we get some napkins? Knowing Fine she will probably need them…" Rein said. Shade took out some napkins he had in the pocket of his apron then briskly walked away.

"Shade you seem in a hurry to get away from them." Auler pointed out.

"Not all of them….just Rein…" Shade muttered.

"Rein? Which one is that?" Sophie asked. She looked over at the table. The red head was scarfing down her food while the other two ate calmly.

"Is it the red head? Or the blue haired one?" Sophie asked.

"The blue haired one." Shade replied. To him, even the way she ate was snooty! Just looking at her seemed to irritate him.

'_I know she said some rude things, but I don't know why I'm taking them all so seriously. Even if she is a detective she's still a kid.'_ He thought. Shade was broken out of his thoughts when the three came up to the counter. Rein left money on the counter and left with Fine and Rhys following right behind.

Sophie took the money, but then saw that she had paid too much.

"Wait! This is twenty dollars! We weren't charging that much!" Sophie said. She put the twenty in the cash register and gave Shade ten dollars. "Go catch up to them Shade!"

"What!? Why me!?" Shade asked.

"Because it's obvious you know them! Now go!" Sophie commanded. Shade sighed, took off his apron and left.

As he was about to catch up to them he was stopped by Bright, Mirlo, Altezza, and Milky.

"Big brother!" Milky said. She ran up to hug Shade.

"Milky! How are you enjoying the festival?" Shade asked, but he put his eyes back to the hallway were Rein and the others were heading. They had disappeared.

"It's great! I ate okonomiyaki, cotton candy, takoyaki, a chocolate banana, and lots of candy!" Milky said smiling.

"Are you in a hurry Shade? You seemed like you had somewhere to be before we ran into you." Mirlo asked.

"Ah, uh, yeah. Remember those pint-sized detectives Bright?" Shade said.

"You mean Fine and Rein?" Bright replied.

"Yeah them. They came by my class's café, but they ended up paying too much for what they ordered." Shade said, "I was trying to catch up to them and give them what we owed them."

"Well let's go look for them." Bright said.

"Why did you guys meet detectives?" Altezza asked with a confused expression. Milky had an equally confused expression on her face.

'_Oh that's right! They don't remember anything.'_ Bright thought.

"We got into a problem and they helped us out that's all." Bright said, "Would you guys come with us? We can introduce you. It might be handy to know a detective right?"

"Yes, I suppose." Mirlo said.

"Okay, I'll go." Altezza said. And by Milky clinging on to her brother they all guessed that was Milky saying yes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rein sighed as Fine ate a whole bunch of food. Honestly, is that all she came for? Even though Rein wanted to go into a haunted house Fine refused. She wanted to see other non-food stalls and events, but she had to wait for Fine to finish eating and since she went to go get more food after she finished her first plate she had to wait. Rein did not really mind she just thought that if they went to a festival they should do more than just eat.

"Fine, are you going to be finished soon?" Rein asked.

"Yeah, just let me finish my cotton candy and then we can go play some of the games!" Fine said then she began to eat her cotton candy at a rapid pace.

Shade and the group finally spotted the three. They ran up to them.

"Hey, Rein!" Shade said.

Rein looked over with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" was her reply. Shade gave her the ten dollars so the girl looked up in confusion.

"You gave us too much when you paid." Shade said.

"It was more of a tip, but if you do not want it…" Rein said and put the money in her pocket.

"Even if it was a tip a dollar would've been enough." Shade said.

"You turn away a tip, you act rude to a person who helped you with your case; you are a strange boy are you not?" Rein said.

"..Excuse me?" Shade said a bit irritated, "I ran around the whole stupid festival just to give you your money back and even though I did something nice it seems like you just insulted me…!"

"Insult? Well being strange is not a compliment; however I cannot say it was an insult either." Rein said.

"And what does that mean?" Shade asked.

"Clearly someone simple minded like you would not understand." Rein replied.

"Listen you little brat! I don't know where you get this whole _high and mighty_ image of yourself from, but it _ain't_ cool!" Shade practically yelled.

"_Ain't _is not a word. If you are going to speak to me or try to scold me at least use proper English." Rein said. Unlike Shade who kept getting angrier and angrier, Rein had a composed expression. It made Bright and Mirlo wonder who was the real child here.

"N-now, now you two, this is no time for fighting…people are starting to stare…!" Mirlo said. Shade, Milky, and Altezza all looked around. Mirlo was right. A crowd began to form around them. Rein obviously noticed them from the start. She just could not help to toy with a mortal. If she was going to be stuck here she might as well have a little fun right?

"Well, if you have nothing else to say we shall be taking our leave, if you will excuse us." Rein said and got up from the table they were sitting at. Fine and Rhys followed her and they disappeared into the crowd. Since the commotion was done everyone in the crowd left.

"Stupid snooty, bratty, pint-sized detective!" Shade yelled.

"E-even after there was a huge crowd you_** still**_ insist on yelling!?" Bright said. Just as the two boys were going to begin a new argument Mirlo's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yes hello? This is Doctor Johnson. Your brother is okay…" The voice on the other side of the phone began.

"Really? That's great!" Mirlo said joyfully.

"However…" The doctor started.

"However?"

"Something seems a bit off. Your brother keeps on yelling about these shadow-like creatures he is apparently seeing. He seems very afraid. He has actually been fine since last Thursday, but he was so scared he refused to wake up for a while, even when you were around. When he did finally wake up he kept screaming about these shadow-like creatures wanting to kill him. We tried getting him some help, but from all of our brain tests that we have done since he first woke up are saying that there is nothing wrong with him. We are trying to get some psychiatrists to help, but are having no luck. I can give you the full details if you arrive at the hospital today or tomorrow Miss Mirlo."

"I'll be there right away!" Mirlo said then hung up.

"Who was it?" Milky asked.

"Something's wrong with Narlo!" Mirlo said. She rushed towards the school entrance and left. The others decided to follow her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Evil spirits?" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes repeated what he had been told. He was wearing a traditional doctor's uniform.

"Indeed. Evil spirits are present around that boy. Only a few with a strong spiritual power are able to sense them. And even fewer are able to get rid of them." A man with black hair and gold eyes said. He was wearing a priest's attire.

"I see…and what if I said I do not believe you?" The doctor said.

"Then that child will die. There are two new detectives that are able to exorcise the spirits, however since the job is very huge they said they will only do it for a high fee." The priest responded.

"What a joke!" The doctor laughed, "Evil spirits are illogical! They do not exist!" Just as the doctor continued to laugh he was called by a nurse.

"Dr. Johnson, Miss Mirlo and company are here to see you." The nurse said.

"Yes, then I shall be going now." The doctor said and left the priest alone in the room.

Down in the waiting room the doctor appeared and Mirlo and the others rushed towards him.

"Will my brother be fine?" Mirlo said.

"He will still live yes, but I cannot say anything about his mental stability…The shock of the crash must have traumatized him and that is why he's acting so strangely and claiming to see shadow creatures." The doctor said with a sad smile.

"It is not trauma! It is an evil spirit!" The priest burst into the room.

"Do not listen to him. He is obviously not very sane either." The doctor told Mirlo.

"I think we should hear him out." Milky suddenly said.

"You believe this Milky!?" Altezza asked shocked.

"No one's correct all the time. You gotta be wrong sometimes. We don't know if the doctor or priest is right." Milky said.

"Thank you young lady." The priest said then he began to explain the concept of the evil spirits. "If they are not exorcised quickly it could mean the end of your brother's life. Fortunately even though there are not even a handful of these types of people there are two that can do the exorcism correctly in this town."

"Really? Could you give them a call?" Mirlo said.

"They are actually here right now. I just had to wait for your approval miss." The priest said then beckoned two people over.

"No way…it _**can't**_ be them…_**please**_ tell me it's not them!" Shade said. Much to his displeasure Fine and Rein walked up to the priest then turned to face Mirlo and the group. They curtsied.

"Hello, I believe we met earlier today, but just in case you have forgotten I am Rein and my partner here is Fine…" Rein said with a sinister looking smile.


	4. Case Two - Narlo's Haunting Spirits

Updating once again today! I feel so proud. This is the fastest I've ever updated ; u ;

Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This is a joke right?" Shade asked the priest.

"This is no joke young man. They are the only two around here with the powers to exorcise the evil spirits hanging around the young boy." The priest said. The whole group and doctor all turned to stare at the young girls.

"Impossible two children cannot hold power for something like that. And once again let me say: evil spirits do not exist." The doctor said.

"Oh, but doctor, they do indeed exist. If you would like the spirits can remain here longer and when that happens not only will the boy's life be in danger, so will yours and everyone else in this hospital." Rein said.

"Preposterous!" The doctor yelled.

"He's right. You two are detectives. There's no way you have spiritual power. Besides stuff like that only happens in stories." Shade said.

"Well if that is how you believe we shall be taking our leave. Good luck with the evil spirits you will need it." Rein said and began to walk away, but Mirlo suddenly called her.

"Wait!" Mirlo said. Rein turned around and raised an eyebrow. This was her signal to tell Mirlo to continue. "How much would you charge for something like this?"

"With the amount around here it would become about…fifty thousand dollars." Rein stated.

"F-f-fifty thousand!?" Mirlo yelled.

"She just wants your money. Come on Mirlo don't listen. There are no evil spirits." Shade said.

"Well it does seem unlikely…" Bright said.

"Well since your decision has been made. Come Fine, we shall take our leave." Rein said. The two young girls left the hospital.

"You will regret your decision soon enough." The priest said before leaving the hospital.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After the incident Mirlo and the others went to see Narlo. Narlo was awake, but he was shivering with fear. The sparkle Narlo use to have in his beautiful purple eyes was gone as Mirlo noted. His old silky blonde hair was a mess and it did not shine. The energetic ten year old boy was no more. He looked so scared. A nervous frown was on his face and he had his arms around him as to try to stop his shivering. His eyes darted all over the room, observing for something.

"Narlo?" Mirlo called. Narlo turned to his older sister. She had a smile on her face. She tried to carefully pat Narlo's head, but he moved away.

"No! You can't touch me! The shadows will get you too!" Narlo yelled and began to shiver even more.

"Narlo, you're hallucinating." The doctor said, "Maybe you'll calm down if your sister hugs you."

"No! No one can touch me or they'll suffer like I will! You and some other staff already have! You'll be cursed too!" Narlo yelled and stormed away from the room.

"Wait! You're still not well enough to leave the room!" The doctor called after him. Mirlo and the group decided to go chase after him. When they found him he was coughing and lying on the ground on the third floor of the hospital.

"Narlo!" Mirlo and Milky called out. They tried to approach him, but Narlo forced himself to get up and back away.

"No you can't touch me! They'll get you too!" Narlo cried.

"Narlo nothing's here! Calm down and let the doctor and us help you!" Mirlo said. Just then the light all went out. Not even the sunlight seemed to enter the windows. Altezza, Milky, and Mirlo screamed.

"It's them! They're here! They're here for me!" Narlo screamed. Footsteps were heard indicating that Narlo ran away. The windows began to break one by one in the direction to where Narlo was heading.

"Narlo!" Milky cried and chased after Narlo.

"Milky!" Shade said and tried to give chase, but Bright caught his arm.

"No! You can't! If something bad is happening like the priest said then we need to find him and Fine and Rein!" Bright said. Shade clenched his fists, but he responded him with a, "Yeah you're right."

The group tried their best to maneuver themselves down to the hospital entrance. It did not seem like they had to get out of the hospital however since the waiting room in the hospital was the only illuminated place in the whole hospital. And there in the waiting room having tea were Fine, Rein, and the priest.

"Hey! If you guys are still here why aren't you stopping these so called evil spirits!?" Altezza yelled at them. Fine and Rein looked at each other then back to Altezza with innocent smiles.

"Well, we do not offer our services to those who don't pay; however, we do feel bad for some of the people in the hospital so for those who the evil spirits have yet to chase after are all assembled here." Fine said. The group looked around and saw that only a handful of the hospital staff was in the waiting room.

"The majority of the staff was doing everything they could to help Narlo therefore they got infected with the evil spirits." Rein said calmly and sipped her tea.

"Please help my brother! I-I'll find a way to pay you the fifty thousand dollars!" Mirlo said. Rein shook her head.

"I am afraid we will need more money than that now. Evil spirits spread quickly and accumulate quickly. I just did not expect so many evil spirits to be born from the few your brother had. Now if you would like our services it will be five hundred ninety thousand dollars." Rein said.

"That's too much!" Bright said.

"Yeah! You can't expect someone who just lost their parents to pay that much can you!?" Shade yelled at her, "Besides you said they spread quickly so doesn't that mean everyone here will eventually get them too? Don't you want to save yourself?"

"As you can see because of our abilities we cannot get infected." Rein told him.

"I'll pay! Just save my brother!" Mirlo said. Rein nodded and got out a pen and a notepad.

"Then please rewrite down on this paper _'Whoever saves my brother will be paid five hundred ninety thousand dollars.'_ And then sign it." Rein instructed. Mirlo did as she was told then handed her back the pen and notepad. Rein stuffed it in her pocket.

"Fine, Alder, stay here with them, I will go and defeat them." Rein ordered.

"Are you sure?" The priest said, "At least let Fine go with you. If you underestimate their powers you might be defeated." Rein contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, but that also means we will have a time limit." Rein said.

"Thirty minutes I take it." The priest said. Rein and Fine nodded.

"Let's go!" Fine said. The two girls left the waiting room and disappeared into the darkness.

"So, you're name's Alder?" Bright said to the priest. He nodded.

"Yes, I am Alder. I am a friend of their butler Rhys." Alder said.

"I want to ask why they are charging so much for something like this." Altezza said.

"I'm curious to know that too." Mirlo said. The two boys also nodded in agreement.

"Evil spirits are rare and what is even rarer are finding someone with the ability to exorcise them, obviously all who have that ability would get paid a lot for their services." Alder explained.

"What was this about a time limit anyway?" Shade suddenly asked.

"Ah, yes, in order to produce a strong barrier one of the girls had to stay behind. Since they both left they must defeat all the spirits in less than thirty minutes or they may escape the hospital and infect the rest of the people in the town including all of you." Alder calmly said. The others wore a shocked expression.

"I really hope they are as good as the way Rein seems to act…" Shade mumbled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Tch, no matter how many we defeat more and more continue to come. There is no way to kill them all without using our powers, but if we do that than the others might see." Rein said.

"What if we lead them all to the topmost floor? If we get them all as far away from the others as we can then they might not notice." Fine suggested while she defended herself from a spirit's attack.

"Alright, let us do that." Rein said. The girls stopped attacking and began to run up the stairs. The spirits followed them.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On the top floor Milky was cowering in fear from the spirits. Even though Narlo was scared at first he somehow felt a weird calmness.

"A-are we going to die?" Milky asked, sobbing.

"I-it looks like it, but…for some reason I feel like we'll be okay." Narlo said and grabbed Milky's hand. She blushed the same shade as her pink hair. Just as he said this Rein and Fine burst through the door.

"You two!" Rein said. The two girls rushed over to them and swung at the spirits currently trying to attack them.

Fine and Rein tried their best to temporarily create a barrier that would give Narlo and Milky some protection. It proved to be rather difficult with all the miasma around. Rein who was still attacking suddenly stopped and snuck a quick glance at Narlo who blushed a bit from the action. Rein quickly resumed her attacks while Fine put the finishing touch on the barrier.

"Rein we're running out of time!" Fine said.

"I know, let's quickly finish this." Rein said. Fine nodded and they both lifted their scepters.

"*****Kaká pnév̱mata eínai fýgei!" They yelled. A blinding light flashed and the spirits began to disappear along with the miasma. Milky had fainted, but Narlo began to back away from the light. He accidently fell from a broken window and plummeted down. He yelled loudly.

"Oh no!" Fine yelled. Rein kept a calm expression and walked up to the window.

'_He will be fine. I know you will be, Ares…'_ Rein thought as she looked down and watched Narlo fall.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alder suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Bright asked.

"The hospital is beginning to collapse! We must leave at once!" Alder said.

"What!? But Rein and Fine still aren't back! And Narlo and Milky are still—"Mirlo began but was cut off.

"If this place is beginning to collapse that means their job is almost done! We must leave quickly!" Alder said. The group reluctantly followed.

As they reached the outside Shade and Mirlo noticed someone falling down, more specifically, Narlo.

"Narlo!" Mirlo yelled. Shade ran near the hospital building and got their in time to catch Narlo who had fainted.

"Thank goodness." Mirlo sighed. She and the others ran up to Shade and Narlo. From the entrance way of the hospital Rein, who was carrying Milky, and Fine appeared.

"Milky!" Shade said as he saw his little sister. He handed Narlo to Mirlo and took Milky out of Rein's hands.

"Nice to see that you all made it in one piece." Fine said smiling.

"Yes, thank you for saving my brother. I'll find a way to make money to pay you both the money I owe you, but it will take some time." Mirlo said.

"Us?" Rein said confused. This made Mirlo and everyone besides Alder have a puzzled expression on their face.

"What do you mean 'us?' You were the one who had her sign the paper saying she would have to pay you for saving her brother." Shade said.

"Ah yes, I said whoever saved her brother will be the one to get paid, but I did not save him and neither did Fine." Rein said. The group gave her a look of confusion.

"What she is trying to tell you is that when Narlo fell from the building he was about to die. The person who caught him from falling was not Fine or Rein, it was Shade." Alder said.

"That's right! So the person who gets the money is…" Fine began. Rein walked over to Shade and gave him the paper Mirlo signed.

"…Is you, Shade." Rein said as she handed him the paper. "You can accept the money or tell her it is unnecessary to pay, I do not care either way you choose. Come, Fine, Alder, I believe we should be heading on our way." Rein, Fine, and Alder left the hospital grounds.

"We should get going too." Altezza said. Everyone nodded and left the grounds too. While Rein and the other two headed to the left they went right. Shade took one glance back at Rein.

'_Perhaps she's not so bad after all…'_ Shade thought and continued to follow the others.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The following morning the majority of them did not recall the events that happened at the hospital fully. Narlo, Milky, and Altezza, however, did seem to remember all the details fully.

"I want to go see Fine and Rein!" Milky suddenly said during breakfast to Shade, who almost choked while he was drinking his orange juice.

"H-How come?" Shade asked.

"I want to say thank you to them! We can stop by the cake shop on our way and get them one as a gift!" Milky said. She had a glimmer in her blue eyes, "Besides they're the same age as me! Maybe we can become friends!" Shade sighed. He could not say no to Milky, but he did not really want to go alone with just Milky either. He decided to call up Mirlo.

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other side of the phone.

"Mirlo? It's Shade. Milky wants to go say thank you to the detectives. I was wondering if you and Narlo would want to come too."

"Actually Narlo was begging me to go just now too, I ended up calling Bright to come with us so he could show us the way. How about we all go?"

"Sounds great, where should we meet up?"

"We were going to stop by the bakery first."

"What a coincidence we were thinking about bringing them a cake."

"Great! Then we'll see you there in a bit." Mirlo said and hung up.

"Alright Milky, let's go get ready then we can leave." Shade told his little sister.

"Okay!" Milky said cheerfully and ran up to her room. Shade sighed, but smiled. His sister never looked happier.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad meeting those two in the end." Shade said to himself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

New OC info:

Name: Alder

Hair: Semi-long black hair tied in a small ponytail

Eye color: Golden

Age: (looks) 25

Bio: Alder is actually the Norse god Mimir. He was sent by Odin to try and assist the girls because he thought it was only fair if Zeus was sending gods to stop them. Alder poses as a priest in the human world. He's normally seen wearing that priest's outfit, but will occasionally wear normal attire. He says he is a friend of Rhys.

"*****Kaká pnév̱mata eínai fýgei!"

Translation: Evil spirits be gone!


	5. Day Three - New Friends or New Enemies?

Here's chapter five! Thanks for the reviews!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rein was currently down in the basement counting the number of evil spirits they currently have in their possession.

"Twenty in total…we still a very long way to go…" Rein sighed.

'_Things are going faster than expected so I should not complain, but I wish it went faster…'_ Rein thought.

Rein snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps upstairs and the familiar voices of her former clients.

'_Now what do they want? It better be a case…' _Rein thought and headed upstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When the group arrived in front of the mansion doors Bright knocked on the door. Rhys answered it.

"Oh why, Sir Bright, Sir Shade, and umm...Miss…" Rhys said.

"My name is Mirlo." Mirlo said, "And this is my little brother, Narlo."

"I'm Altezza." Altezza said.

"And I'm Milky!" Milky said cheerfully.

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rhys said and bowed, "Did you need anything from the detectives."

"Actually we came to thank them for saving Narlo." Mirlo said.

"I see, right this way then." Rhys said and opened the door fully, "I shall go get them, you may wait the living room." Rhys made his way upstairs and the group went to sit down in the living room.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Milky said.

"What a tacky looking place." Altezza scoffed.

"Altezza! Don't say such rude things." Bright scolded.

"But I didn't even want to come here! I don't have any reason to thank them for!" Altezza said.

"Oh you have a reason to thank them…" Bright mumbled.

"Hi you guys! Nice to see you again!" Fine said as she entered the living room.

"Hello Fine." They all said.

"Where's Rein?" Narlo asked.

"I think she's busy right now. She'll be here soon though." Fine said.

"Oh, we brought you guys a cake." Shade said and held out the cake. Fine's eyes lit up.

"Thanks! How about we all eat it right now! Rhys, bring out some tea and juice! And cut the cake into equal pieces." Fine said and handed Rhys the cake.

"Certainly." Rhys said and headed to the kitchen.

"So Fine, how did you enjoy the cultural festival?" Bright asked trying to start a conversation.

"It was great! They had a lot of tasty food!" Fine said.

"Did you go to any of the haunted houses?" Shade asked.

"I hate stuff like that!" Fine said.

"So you're a scaredy-cat?" Altezza said.

"Altezza!" Bright said.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Altezza said.

"True or not that does not excuse your rudeness. As a guest you should be treating your host with utmost respect." Someone said.

"It's Rein!" Narlo said as Rein came into the living room.

"Good morning to you all." Rein said.

"Thank you for helping my little brother and you did it for free too." Mirlo said and bowed.

"I did not do anything. Shade saved your brother that was it." Rein replied, "And as for you…" Rein turned to face Altezza.

"How dare you come into our home and give us no respect? Young ladies like you are what is bringing this world to its approaching end." Rein said.

"Excuse me!? You're even worse than me! And you're a kid too, actually you're even younger than me, what you're nine? I'm eleven! I should get the respect from you!" Altezza yelled.

"Just because you rose your voice does not guarantee that you will win an argument. In fact, many times it has the opposite effect." Rein calmly said.

"Why you little…!" Altezza began.

"Altezza! Cut it out!" Bright said, "I am so sorry for my little sister's rudeness." He apologized.

"Say you're sorry too Altezza." Bright commanded.

"No!" Altezza said.

"It is quite alright. I just would like to know one thing. How is it that you are related to a young lady like that? There is no resemblance in personality. I suppose this proves who got all the better qualities." Rein said.

"What!?" Altezza yelled.

"I will be busy for the rest of the day, so if you will all excuse me." Rein said and started to head up the stairs.

"Wait!" Milky said. Rein turned around.

"Everyone needs a break once in a while. You can do your work later right?" Narlo asked.

"Yeah! Stay with us please Rein?" Milky begged.

"Yeah you've been working hard Rein! Come sit with us and have a chat!" Fine said. The others agreed with her.

"I do not think that would be…" Rein started.

"Lady Rein, why not stay down for a while? They have brought cake. You can at least stay down for a treat can't you?" Rhys said as he came back into the room with a caddy that had pieces of cake on it.

"I suppose so." Rein sighed in defeat. She took a seat next to Fine as Rhys passed out the cake, tea, and juice. Rein took a quick glance to Narlo who was looking at her. When she saw him he quickly turned to look at his cake. Rein's expression stay the same, however, her eyes had a glimmer of sadness in them.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**In a magnificent garden a man and woman were enjoying the cool breeze. The man semi-long dark brown hair while the woman had very long blonde hair. They were surrounded by many flowers and trees.**_

"_**Is this place not wonderful, Ares?" The woman asked.**_

"_**But of course, Aphrodite. However it is only like this because you are here. After all, these flowers bloom only for you." The man responded.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'_Wonderful, I've lost my appetite.'_ Rein thought. She put down her cake and took a sip of her tea. It was then she noticed that a few people were looking at her. Fine was looking at her with a worried expression, Altezza was glaring at her, Narlo simply looked, but his eyes quickly darted away, and Shade's eyes seemed to move back and forth from Rein to Fine as if he was wondering why Fine showed such an expression. Rein found it all quite amusing.

"Fine, may I speak to you for a moment in private?" Rein asked.

"Huh? Oh sure." Fine said. The two girls quickly went upstairs and into Rein's office.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What is it Rein?" Fine asked.

"Tell me, have you noticed anything strange about that Narlo boy yet?" Rein asked.

"He keeps starring at you." Fine said.

"Besides that. Have you sensed anything?" Rein asked.

"Well, it does seem like he has a godly aura around him, but I'm just imagining things right?" Fine said. Rein shook her head.

"No, he does have a godly aura because he is a god." Rein said.

"What!? That's impossible!" Fine said.

"No it is not. I would know this aura anywhere. He is Ares."Rein said.

"Ares? Why is he taking over that boy's body?" Fine asked.

"He is not taking over Narlo's body. _Narlo_ was never alive to begin with. When that car accident happened and Mirlo's parents died her brother died with him, however, Zeus took this as an opportunity to have Ares take the place of the Narlo boy." Rein explained.

"Take his place?" Fine asked.

"Yes. I remember Ares absolutely loathing the fact that I would be sent to the human world so I believe he pleaded with Zeus to keep me in the god's realm, but did not succeed. Zeus put Ares into a slumber and when he saw the car crash incident he sent Ares down and made him look like that Narlo boy. Zeus obviously took the true body of Narlo and discarded it somewhere." Rein said.

"That's horrible!" Fine said.

"Yes, but I also think that something else is off. Narlo remembers nothing about being Ares. I have the feeling his dormant powers will awaken at some point and because he was put to sleep by Zeus…I believe when that happens he will see us as the enemy." Rein said.

"So you want me to be ready because it can happen at any given moment right?" Fine said. Rein nodded.

"Alright then. I'll be careful, but let's head back down. The others must be wondering why we're taking so long." Fine said. They both descended down the stairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Can we go now?" Altezza asked.

"But why?" Milky asked.

"I don't want to be here any longer with that horrible blue haired girl!"

"Come on Altezza, you were being rude first. If you just apologized like I asked…" Bright said.

"Now you're taking her side!?" Altezza yelled at Bright.

"Look calm down. Why can't we say both of you were at fault? I've fought with her before and I know she's rude and acts high and mighty, but I'm sure she's just like a regular kid. Maybe she just wants more respect since she has a job as a detective. I could imagine all the grief she must be getting from older detectives." Shade said.

"Yeah maybe she just wants to be acknowledged." Mirlo said.

"And I assume you all think I am a pitiful child?" Rein said as she came down the stairs. By Fine's facial expression everyone could tell something that is worth being afraid of was about to happen. And when they looked at Rein's expression her normal composed face was gone, in place of were glaring eyes and a frown.

"U-uh, well we were just…" Mirlo started.

"I do not want to hear excuses!" Rein snapped, "People who come up with excuses irritate me the most. Can you not take responsibility for what dribble comes from your mouth?" Mirlo backed away.

"H-hey! You aid a host has to be treated with respect, shouldn't guests get the same treatment?" Shade said.

"Why should a guest who talks behind their host's back get any respect and kind treatment from their host? It's ludicrous and I want you all out!" Rein said.

"R-Rein…" Fine said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Good! We don't want to be here any longer anyway!" Altezza said and headed for the door.

"Ah, it seems the loud and obnoxious rude young lady can at least follow a simple command." Rein said.

"Excuse me!?" Altezza shouted.

"Oh, perhaps I spoke too soon." Rein said.

"U-uhm…I'll see them out!" Fine said and rushed to the group quickly pushing them all out the door.

"I'm so sorry about Rein! But you know, maybe you should have kept your thoughts about her to yourselves." Fine said.

"She really is a child. She can't take others people's words even when it wasn't even an insult." Shade said.

'_And here I thought she wasn't so bad.'_ Shade thought.

"She's not it's just that the way you all phrased was a bit…" Fine said.

"Hmph, whatever we'll leave now." Altezza said. The others decided to follow her lead.

"I am sorry about today Fine. Mirlo and Bright apologized. Milky and Narlo seemed sad and Shade was just as mad as Altezza.

"Well goodbye. I hope to see you all around." Fine said.

'_I hope things get better quick.'_ Fine said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The group decided it was just a little too early to part so they stopped by a museum that just recently opened.

"Why here of all places?" Altezza asked.

"Well Altezza, there are some rare jewels here." Bright pointed out.

"Really? I want to go see them!" Altezza said. The group made their way to the section were all the jewels were at. Altezza quickly looked for the shiniest ones and the other went in order from the first jewel to the last. Narlo quickly got bored and wandered off from the group. He wandered into the war section. There he saw the statue of Ares, God of War. His head began to hurt. And then without warning he fainted.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_**Ares…kill Fine and Rein…kill Aphrodite and Elpis…"**_

_**Why?**_

"_**Aphrodite has betrayed your love. She has gone to the human world to seek her old lover Adonis."**_

_**Why would she…**_

"_**Elpis is her accomplice. Aphrodite must die because of her unfaithfulness…Elpis must die because she has helped this sin…If you truly wish to have Aphrodite you must kill both of them."**_

_**Yes I must kill…Aphrodite and Elpis…Rein and Fine…**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rein abruptly stood from the seat in her office. Fine suddenly barged into her office.

"Th-th-this power! Could it be!?" Fine said.

"Ares!" Rein shouted. Both girls ran out of the mansion with Rhys following close behind.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It looked like everyone was getting along so well! But it's just the first few chapters…what fun would it be if they all got along so quickly?

So the story of Adonis and Aphrodite:  
Adonis was Aphrodite's human lover. She spent a lot of time with him and this caused Ares to become jealous. Adonis was a hunter so Ares disguised himself as a boar. When Adonis attacked Ares, Ares killed him. Aphrodite came by minutes later and cried over her lost lover. In the original Adonis was sent back to Hades, but in my version Adonis was reincarnated so this worked to fuel Ares jealousy once more. It all worked in Zeus' favor.

Good for Zeus right?


	6. Case Three - One is Better than Two?

Chapter six is here! Thanks for the reviews!

Also, I shall be uploading stories by how popular they are now. So thank you to those who voted on my poll. If you would like to check the popularity ranking so far please go to my profile.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rein, Fine, and Rhys all rushed over to the museum were they felt Ares' strong aura. When they got there they did not see what they expected. It all seemed normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary and Ares was not attacking like they thought.

"Did we…get the wrong impression? Perhaps Ares really is not in a hypnotized state as I anticipated." Rein said.

"Aphrodite~" Someone suddenly called. Rein turned around and saw Ares standing there with a smile on his face.

"A-Ares?" Rein asked.

"That's right, how I missed you!" Ares said he approached Rein and crouched down to hug her. Rein hesitantly hugged back.

"Are you alright Ares?" Rein asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ares asked, "But Aphrodite, could we spend some time together just the two of us? You see I didn't exactly get permission by any of the gods to be here so I assume it is only a matter of time before they send me back."

'_I'll kill one at a time…'_

"I suppose so." Rein gave a quick glance to Fine and Rhys before leaving with Ares.

"I hope she'll be okay…" Fine said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ares had led Rein to a deserted part of the museum. Once again Ares bent down to hug Rein.

"Oh Aphrodite, how I've missed you! How I've missed you…How I've missed you, you two-timer!" Ares yelled. He had a knife in his hand and tried to impale it in Rein's back, but was stopped by the blue orb she had.

"I was right; you are under Zeus' control." Rein said. Ares jumped back, knife still in hand.

"Listen, Ares, I'm not two-timing anyone. I am not with anyone at the current moment and I believe we both agreed to go our separate ways." Rein said putting her hands up in defense.

"We agreed on no such thing!" Ares yelled and swung his knife. Rein quickly dodged and transformed the orb into her scepter. She did not have the courage to actually fight her old lover. She simply blocked all attacks.

'_I cannot continue to just block like this…' _Rein thought. She suddenly got an idea. If she could cast a spell strong enough to put Ares to sleep and find a possession of his in this museum she could possibly help him turn back to normal and have him maintain his Narlo form.

"*****Ypnos!" She yelled. A mist enveloped Ares and put him to sleep.

"I'll have about two minutes…" Rein said. She ran to the exhibit where they had a statue of Ares. She quickly looked around and saw what she was looking for. An amulet with a red jewel in the middle was sitting in a glass case. Rein carefully took it out and went back to Ares.

"I hope this works." Rein said. She turned the scepter back into an orb and placed it in the middle of Ares and the Amulet. She began to chant and the orb began to emit a bright blue color. The mist surrounding Ares turned into a red mist and Ares began to change back to a ten-year old Narlo. Rein sighed in relief. She place Narlo on her lap and got the amulet.

'_I should wait for him to wake up.'_ Rein thought. Fortunately for her it only took him five minutes to recover. His eyes opened and he stared at Rein for a while. He then blushed and quickly sat up.

"R-Rein? Wh-What are you doing here!? I mean umm…i-it's not like I don't want you to be here, but I thought you were mad…" He stuttered.

"Forgive my earlier actions, Narlo. I actually came to give you something." Rein said.

"Give me something?" He repeated. Rein nodded. She held up the amulet before clasping it around his neck.

"I wanted to give you this. I thought you might like it." Rein said. Narlo looked down to the amulet. It did catch his interest for some reason.

"I like it! Thank you Rein!" Narlo said gleefully.

"Well then I shall be taking my leave. I do not think the others would like me to be here." Rein said and left. Narlo silently watched her leave. He looked back down to the amulet. He could have sworn the amulet was glowing while Rein was here.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Back at the mansion Rhys and Fine continued to pester Rein. She looked dazed and simply stared at the roof as the two continued to bother her.

'_And even though I was the one who decided to break off our relationship…it still depresses me…'_ She thought. She still harbored some feeling for Ares, but she knew it was for the best that they were no longer together. After the Adonis incident she did not have a desire to be with him anymore. She began to see someone new. Someone who she knew she never should have. Both the Norse and Greek Gods hated his guts, but she loved him and she knew the others would never accept that. She misses him deeply now, but does not want to see him knowing full well she will have to kill him once she does…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As they were walking home Mirlo realized that Narlo was much happier. When she noticed the amulet she decided to ask him.

"Hey what's that you have there, Narlo?" Mirlo asked.

"This? It's a gift from Rein! She came by when we were at the museum to give it to me! She also apologized to me." Narlo said.

"Rein? She apologized? But why only to you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but she said she had to leave before the rest of you saw her." Narlo said.

"How strange…" Mirlo said, "Well I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end."

They both continued to walk home. Narlo was humming happily.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Tch, Ares is completely useless. I suppose I'll have to do something myself…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Short chapter, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
